GMA Network News
GMA Network News is a Philippine television late-night newscasts show broadcast by GMA Network It premiered on January 6, 1992-present A 60-minutes edition GMA Network News originally anchored by Mike Enriquez Vicky Morales Mel Tiangco and Martin Andanar later on Joe Marasigan Angel Aquino Dimples Romana Carlo Marasigan replacing by GMA Headline News and GMA Saturday/Sunday Report The Final newscast concluded on August 15, 1999 It was replaced by Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco and Frontpage Weekend in its weeknights and weekend timeslots Weeknights Edition The 60-minutes weekday edition first aired on January 6, 1992 as a replacement for GMA Headline News with Tina Monzon-Palma (who then moved to ABC, now TV5 as the Chief Operating Officer and anchor of The Big News and later moved to ABS-CBN in 1997 as the anchor of The World Tonight) and Leslie Espino (who replaced Jose Mari Velez on the newscast after his death). The first team of anchors was composed of Espino Vicky Morales (who also had a brief stint as the third anchor on Headline News), Marga Ortigas, GMA reporter Jessica Soho and two new recruits from rival stations - Mari Kaimo (from PTV) and Risa Hontiveros (from IBC). Espino & Soho would bow out of the newscast after a year, leaving the four of them being the main anchors. On April 7, 1997, the newscast was given a new set, new theme music, and a sleeker opening ident and graphics package. In the opening ident, Kaimo gave a sneak peek of the night's headlines with clips from the specific news items, after which, Mike Enriquez (and later, GMA continuity announcer Al Torres) provided the voice-over, "From the award-winning GMA News and Public Affairs team, this is GMA Network News..." to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. Rachel del Mar became the program's new weather girl, who would always end the segment (then retitled "GMA Weather Center") with her signature close, "This is Rachel del Mar, your all-weather friend." However, Kaimo, Hontiveros and Ortigas eventually left the newscast as well on May 29, 1998. The former would move to ABS-CBN (to host The Correspondents and the Studio 23 (now ABS-CBN Sports and Action) newscast News Central), while Hontiveros moved to PTV and later ran for party-list representative in Congress and became a senator in 2016 and Ortigas at the other hand, currently as an Al Jazeera correspondent. Enriquez-Tiangco-Morales Andanar era On June 2 1997-May 31 1998 Saksi anchor Mike Enriquez and Martin Andanar joined by Vicky Morales and Mel Tiangco as co-anchor, replacing by Mari Kaimo and Raffy Marcelo as the main male anchor and female anchors Risa Hontiveros and Marga Ortigas GMA Network News became the first Filipino newscast to do stand-up news delivery inspired by American television network newscasts. GMA marked a history on making an idea of putting Filipino language on late-night newscast and became the first network to completely report only in Filipino language identical to the American reporting only in English. Morales, in an interview of "Limang Dekada" in 2010, said in the mid 90's it attempted to switch the newscast to Filipino and the concept was "super radical" during that time because most television networks used English language on late-night news programs. The news department decided to try it in order how to get the response of the viewers, first was "Taglish" (a mixture of Tagalog and English) the latter said and eventually switching to Filipino on September 22, 1997 and its airtime was cut to 60 minutes. It became the first Filipino language late-night television newscast. Due to this, GMA Network News ratings fastened to higher numbers than its rival English-language newscasts such as The Big News of ABC (now TV5), CTN Midnite of IBC, NewsWatch of RPN and The World Tonight of ABS-CBN and caused GMA to become the number one in the Metro Manila ratings in 2004 and in the nationwide ratings in 2011. The next year in 2015-present, all television networks started to follow including UNTV's Why News anchored by Diego Castro and William Thio, which replaced Hataw Balita which is now broadcast on the UNTV and ABC's Big News, one of the last newscasts on free television to broadcast in English switching to Filipino in 2004, and this was the start of a new era of airing all-Tagalog newscasts on late-nights Enriquez used his signature close, "Thank you for trusting GMA", which became "Marami pong salamat sa inyong pagtitiwala sa GMA" when the newscast switched to Filipino to end the day's news. The latter closing line was also used by himself in Saksi (when he returned and Morales transferred to the said newscast in 1999-2014 with the premiere of Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco on the primetime timeslot) and on his DZBB radio program Mel Tiangco would later use the same closing line until Morales became the third anchor and used the same closing line as Enriquez and Tiangco Morales on 24 Oras since 2014. Marasigan-Romana-Aquino era GMA Network News was premiered on On June 1, 1998-August 13 1999 at 12:30mn to 1:30am on GMA Network and was anchored by Carlo Marasigan Joe Marasigan Dimples Romana and Angel Aquino all transferees from 24 Oras and Saksi Weekend replaced by Mike Enriquez Martin Andanar Mel Tiangco and Vicky Morales On August 13, 1999 GMA Network News aired its last broadcast to make way for the network's new late-night newscast Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco Weekend Editions GMA Network News Weekend premiered its maiden broadcast on January 11 1992-August 15, 1999 at 12:30mn to 1:30am replacing by GMA Saturday/Sunday Report and anchored by Raffy Marcelo Mari Kaimo Georgette Tengco and Gin de Mesa On June 7 1997 to May 31, 1998 were replaced by Carlo Marasigan Bernadette Sembrano Candice Giron and Joe Marasigan on June 7 1998 to May 31 1998 The Weekend Editions also eventually switched to news delivery in Filipino at the same timeslots on October 4, 1997 to March 14 1998 On June 6, 1998 to August 15, 199 Pia Arcangel Mariz Umali joined by Carlo Marasigan and Joe Marasigan replacing by Bernadette Sembrano and Candice Giron Pia Arcangel and Mariz Umali On August 15, 1999 GMA Network News final aired its last broadcast to make way for the network's new early late-night weekend newscast Frontpage Weekend Weekdays Edition *Joe Marasigan (main anchor 1998-1999 *Angel Aquino (main anchor 1998-1999) *Dimples Romana (main anchor 1998-1999) *Carlo Marasigan (main anchor 1998-1999) Weekend Edition *Joe Marasigan (weekend anchor 1997-1999) *Pia Arcangel-Halli (weekend anchor 1998-1999) *Mariz Umali-Tima (weekend anchor 1998-1999) *Carlo Marasigan (weekend anchor 1997-1999) 'Weekdays-Anchors' *Leslie Espino (1992-1993) *Jessica Soho (1992-1993) *Raffy Marcelo (1992-1998) *Mari Kaimo (1992-1998) *Marga Ortigas (1992–1998) *Risa Hontiveros (1992-1998) *Vicky Morales (1992-1998) *Mel Tiangco (1997-1998) *Mike Enriquez (1997-1998) *Martin Andanar (1997-1998) 'Weekend-Anchors' *Mari Kaimo (1992-1997) *Raffy Marcelo (1992-1997) *Gin De Mesa (1992-1997) *Georgette Tengco (1992-1997) *Candice Giron (1997-1998) *Bernadette Sembrano (1998-1998) Category:GMA News and Public Affairs programs